


Bathing Suits and Feelings™

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Swimming, amedot - Freeform, amedotbomb2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has to tell Amethyst how she's feeling, she can't keep holding her feelings inside!</p><p>  <i>For Amedotbomb2, Day 1 PROMPT: Swimming</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Suits and Feelings™

Peridot felt nervous and flustered as she walked over to the temple. She needed Amethyst to know how she felt about her. Ever since that day at the barn, she couldn’t stop thinking about Amethyst. She didn’t know what this new feeling was called. She wondered if this was an earth thing. On Camp Pining Hearts, the humans often used words to express the way that Peridot was feeling. Lapis would laugh and criticize their feelings. Peridot reflects back to a conversation they had.

\---

“You, you don’t believe in…”

“What love?” Lapis asked laughing. Peridot blushed a dark shade of green.

“Listen, after what I went through, being Malachite, I don’t know if love could ever exist in a truly healthy way. I was trapped for years in that mirror. I watched Pearl practically throw herself on that Rose Quartz. But Rose didn’t chose Pearl, she chose Steven’s dad. And even then, Rose essentially died for love.” She turned to fully face Peridot before adding.

“Love shouldn’t make you do things that you don’t wanna do. Love is stupid, and I hope it’s one thing I hope I never have to experience.” Peridot hummed in response to what Lapis said.

But Peridot didn’t know how to tell Lapis that this _love_ made her do things that she not only didn’t want to do, but she didn’t even know that she could do. She never knew that she could care for someone, and want to make them feel good and loved. She didn’t know that she was capable of obsessing over another gem before. She didn’t know until Amethyst. She cared for Amethyst, wanted to see her happy and protected. And after Jasper came back, and she saw Amethyst struggle, watched her beat herself up, she realized that she needed to tell Amethyst how she felt. That she needed her, that she lo- well… maybe it’s too soon for those words.

\---

She knocked on the door to the temple and was greeted by the perm- Garnet.

“Hello Peridot.” Garnet said cooly. She was smirking and for the millionth time, Peridot couldn’t figure out what Garnet knew that she didn’t.

“Hello Garnet, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Amethyst?” Garnet continued smirking at her.

“A? Big A? Ames? Amethyst? Do you know where she is?!” Peridot’s voice shrilled. Garnet folded her arms.

“I think she’s on the beach.”

“Thank you, Garnet.”

Peridot turned to walk to the beach. That whole exchange making her nervous. Peridot knew that Garnet could see into the future, just not how far or if she could see different outcomes of a situation. Was she smirking because she knew that Peridot was going to make a fool of herself in front of Amethyst? Wait that would mean that Garnet knows how she feels about Amethyst. _Oh no._ Garnet was probably telling Steven and Pearl right now. They were probably laughing and making fun of her. She shouldn’t have done this, this was a terrible mistake. Peridot stopped walking and realized that she somehow had made it on to the sand.

She sat down and took a deep breath. Which was useless since she didn’t even need to breathe. She looked up into the sky, and closed her eyes. As her fingers harshly gripped the sand, she dimly wondered what would Homeworld think of her now. They’d think she’s weak for not telling Amethyst, no no, they’d think she was weak for having feelings for Amethyst in the first place. That alone was enough to make her realize that she had to do it. She turned away from Homeworld for earth, for this planet. _There are things on this earth worth protecting._ This was what motivated her. She opened her eyes and stared at the ocean. She felt nervous and shaky.

 _Peridot get a grip!_ Amethyst was her friend, she wouldn’t make fun of her.

“Yea.. Peri!” Peridot quickly looked up at the sound of Amethyst’s voice, she didn't actually see Amethyst though.  _Oh my god, can she hear my thoughts._

“No, no Peri!” Peridot eyes widened. “I’m down here!”

Peridot looked next to her before relaxing. There was a small purple sand arachnid smiling at her. Peridot’s heart felt like it was going to burst. Amethyst was so silly and adorable.

“Oh hehe, Hi Amethyst! Why are you a sand arachnid?” Amethyst laughed and then shifted back into her form.

“Peri, they’re called _crabs.”_

“Oh,” Peridot smiled and giggled with Amethyst. Peridot liked making Amethyst laugh. It was her favorite sound in the whole universe.

“I was a crab because I was trying to find some food on the beach.” Amethyst explained. Peridot’s face scrunched up.

“Why not just eat the food in the temple?”

“Ehh, Pearl gets mad if I eat too much. “We don’t need to eat!" "The food’s for Steven!” She mocked Pearl. Peridot laughed, and Amethyst joined in. She did a good job of mimicking Pearl. Once they stopped laughing there was a moment of silence. Amethyst looked at Peridot but then looked away quickly.

Now’s the time.

“Amethyst, there’s something I-”

“Do you wanna go swimming?” Amethyst quickly asked, her face slightly flushed.

“I uhhh, I’ve never… ummm”

“It’s okay, it’s not like you’ll drown or anything! Come on!” Amethyst stood and grabbed her hand really quickly. Peridot squealed with nervous excitement and happiness at holding Amethyst’s hand.

Once they got closer to the shore Amethyst let go of her hand. Peridot watched amazed as Amethyst’s gem glowed brightly. When the light disappeared, Peridot’s mouth was wide open.

Amethyst had put her hair up into a high ponytail and phased into completely different outfit with some sort of water-proof material.

The entire piece was dark charcoal. It had a single strap around Amethyst’s neck, the strap traveled over Amethyst’s thick chest. There were tiny triangle cutouts right underneath her bosom. The bathing suit then wrapped around her back, exposing her tummy. There were two small stars on her hip bones. The fabric then came back around covering her crotch region. Amethyst looked beautiful and Peridot had to stop her eyes from traveling up and down her body. She blushed as she looked away.

“Okay, Peri it’s your turn!”

“Mm-my turn?”

“Ya phase out of your outfit, you can’t get into the water with those clothes.” Amethyst gestured towards Peridot’s usual uniform.  

“I uhh, I don’t know the material! Or what you’re wearing is even called! There’s no way for me  to do it!” Peridot huffed. Amethyst stepped closer towards her and placed Peridot’s hands on her shoulders.

“This is called a bathing suit. They’re made out of this sort of smooth material so that when you get into the water, it won’t cause your clothes to get drenched.” Amethyst explained as she rubbed Peridot’s hands over her straps.

Peridot tried to focus, tried to listen, but she couldn’t help noticing how warm Amethyst was, and how much she liked having Amethyst touching her.

“Got it P-dot?” Peridot nodded.

“Certainly!” She lied. Amethyst nodded and stepped back, allowing Peridot to have some space. All she had to do was phase into a bathing suit. She took a deep breath and remembered that outfit that Paulette was wearing on Camp Pining Hearts, as much as she didn’t like Paulette, she did like her outfit. It wasn’t as brilliant as Amethyst, but it’ll do. She rolled her shoulders, relaxed her head, and closed her eyes. She felt her gem power up. Her entire body tingled with vibrations, she mapped out the bathing suit in her mind. What it would feel like, look like, the colour and pattern. When she felt as though it was as good as it was going to get she felt her gem’s light and power slowly dim. When she opened her eyes Amethyst was smiling widely at her.

“You look great  ‘dot!” Peridot flushed. Her bathing suit wasn’t as elaborate as Amethyst’s. It was a simple crop top with a high-waisted short. She did however, manage to produce a pattern with small alien heads and stars all over the top and bottoms. It was simple, yet efficient. But Amethyst seemed to like it alot.

“Well.. haha, it was a piece of cake!” Amethyst smiled at her. “Well, all thanks to your directions of course!” Amethyst smiled wider at her, and grabbed her hand.

“Come on ya nerd!” Peridot and Amethyst laughed together as they ran into the ocean. Peridot noticed how cool the water felt, luckily her skin adjusted to the sudden change of temperature. Amethyst guided them until Peridot could no longer feel the sand under her feet. She grabbed onto Amethyst’s neck.

“Am I doing it? Swimming?” Amethyst laughed and shook her head.

“No, you gotta move your arms! Here watch me!” Amethyst allowed her body to float down into the water. Peridot went down with her. Amethyst held onto her hand as she moved her other one.

“Mooovvee yoouurr aaarrmmm!” Amethyst screamed underwater. Peri nodded at her. And did so.

“Ggggooooddd, noooowwww moooovvvvvee yooouuurrr lleegggsssss! Liiikkee thhhissssss!” Amethyst demonstrated by rubbing her thighs together and her legs in a back and forth kicking motion. Peridot tried and she noticed that she didn’t float to the bottom like before.

“Youuu’’reeee dooiinnngg ittt Perrriii!” Amethyst smiled widely at her, and Peridot smiled back.

She was doing it! It was all because of the beautiful and marvelous Amethyst. Peridot had no idea how to tell Amethyst how she was feeling, so she decided to show her. Still holding Amethyst’s hand and kicking her legs, she grabbed Amethyst’s other hand and pulled her towards her. She moved her hair out of her eye, exposing both of her wide eyes. Amethyst stared at Peridot in shock. Peridot gave her a small smile and leaned forward.

She lightly pressed her mouth against Amethyst's. Amethyst let go of Peridot’s hand and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her even closer. Peridot had no idea how to do this, whatever it was! She’d seen it on CPH a few times. The first time she saw them doing it, it made her feel weird and uncomfortable, the next few times she’d wondered how it’d feel to do it to Amethyst.

Now that she was, she was very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, that ending was shit, I realize this and I'd like to apologize for it! I just felt like nothing else needed to be said. Haha! Anyway, there's more to come for this pairing and for this week! Hoped you liked it!
> 
> [This](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7623266b777fb14aa115739565a9405c/tumblr_n8xu2b06t91t5btuqo1_500.jpg) was Amethyst's bathing suit, and  
> [this](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1jPEPIXXXXXXmXXXXq6xXFXXXi/ROSETEAM-X-004-Woah-Dude-2-0-Nana-Suit-Bottom-High-Waist-Women-maple-leaf-print.jpg) was Peri's! (If you'd like to draw them in these outfits, plz feel free to! And if you post them on tumblr you can tag me in them  
> [@oforlikelalune](oforlikelalune.tumblr.com)!)
> 
> If you liked this fic, please check out and possibly reblog [this](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/post/148984053970/amedotbomb2-day-1) post!
> 
> [This](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/amedot-fanfic) is an amedot fanfic writing playlist that i listened to while writing this fic! <3
> 
> Have a good day! And fellow Amedot shippers, don't lose hope! Don't allow the fandom to make you feel like shit! Y'all are #amazing and I love you!!! <3


End file.
